Hanasanaide
by TouchMyCakeIKillYou
Summary: Haro is a human similar to the Innovades and we see his perspective of the events in Gundam 00. One-shot.


Haro has been alone for as long as he could remember. Along with his 'siblings,' he'd been genetically modified and created in a lab, half human, half robot. No parents to comfort him. No friends to turn to. His 20 some other siblings were only focused on work, as they were designed to do. Haro had always been a more emotional and childish type of person, from the skip in his step to the high pitched tone of his voice.

The organization that had created him and his siblings was called Celestial Being, and the organization's purpose was to use armed interventions to eradicate war. It was now the year 2301, and they were stationed on their mothership deep in space, with a fleet of 4 heavily armed mobile suits inside. Haro was assigned to help co-pilot the sniper mobile suit with a new recruit that he had to pick up from Earth.

He was excited to meet someone new other than the crew he had been working with. Upon hearing this news, Haro began bouncing around the room in joy, his bright orange hair bouncing up and down with him and his onyx eyes gleaming with joy.

_~Who watched the world end? Who proclaimed the end of the journey?~_

He had been dropped off in Dublin, Ireland. The part of town he was wandering in was turned to rubble. It had been recently bombed by a group of terrorists. Buildings collapsed, cars thrown to the side in a pile, and blood painted the ground scarlet. The air smelled of ash and salt from tears of people mourning the dead.

Sirens rang in his ears. Ambulances rushed throughout the city. Those who were injured were carried away to be treated. The dead were carried away in black bags to be buried in the ground. Sobs filled the air.

The particular group of terrorists that bombed Ireland were led by a war mercenary. He enjoyed the sight of death and pain that he created. Even brainwashing young children to kill for him in the name of god. Using every possible method to get his hands on any powerful weapon to cause fighting. The exact opposite type of person Haro was designed to be.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mop of ginger hair, crumpled on the floor in front of a grave. Haro kneeled down beside the teenage boy on the ground and embraced him in a hug. Tears spilled from his sky blue eyes and soaked through Haro's shirt. He didn't question Haro for accompanying him on the ground, just taking in the embrace and comfort that he provided.

The boy's name was Neil. The same boy that he was sent to pick up. Both of his parents and younger sister were killed in the bombing. His data also mentioned of a twin brother, Lyle, who was nowhere to be seen. There were not other family that he could turn to. Neil was now truly alone in the world, just like him.

_~It's a long night, and we cannot see the answers, _

_still, I hope you keep to the road you believed in.~_

Back on the ship, Neil was trained in hand to hand combat and long-range shooting to be able to pilot one of the ships. There was much potential inside him, the perfect candidate for a Meister.

Haro and Neil were assigned to work together. They were to build a bond of trust and teamwork if they were to co-pilot a ship together. The crew even went as far as forcing them to share a room if it meant that they bonded. They were both lonely and confided in each other. It was inevitable that the two would eventually become close friends.

Neil grew to be a good man. He cared for his comrades, looked out for them. In a way, he was like their older brother, someone to look up to. The members of the crew didn't have good pasts and looked down on themselves. Neil made them feel at peace.

Haro was envious of his size. Neil grew taller while Haro was stuck in the body of a young boy for as long as he lives. He didn't think that the scientists that created him thought of making him taller.

Though grown up, Neil still had a hatred for every terrorist, even though he himself was considered one. Dwelling on the past, for the death of his family. His mind was set on avenging them. That was the real reason he joined the organization, nothing else. This is what brought the downfall of Neil.

In the year 2308, Neil died in space, avenging the death of his family, attempting to kill the one in charge of the terrorist attack. Their ship had exploded, both of them made it out alive. Neil escaped the rubble first and made it to one of the enemy canons and shot down the enemy. The canon he stood on was shot down at the exact same moment. His last words were, "You people down there, are you satisfied with the way the world is?" He brought his hand up in the shape of a gun and pointed it at the Earth. Sparks flew from the canon. "As for me... I hate it." The explosion killed Neil.

Bits of metal left over from the explosion floated aimlessly in space. Kicking off from some of the rubble, Haro searched for the remains of Neil. Countless hours passed, he was running low on oxygen. The crew kept calling him back to the ship, worried about him. Tears fell from his eyes. His first and only friend was gone. Dead.

_~Because at the end, light is waiting.~_

The pain never dulled. He bared through - years of loneliness without Neil. Though the crew mourned his death, Haro took it the worst. Isolating himself from the others in his bedroom. Every little thing had reminded him of Neil.

Their bedroom that they had shared felt empty. Neil's bed across from his own has been untouched ever since his death. Often times Haro wouldn't even step foot inside the room, sleeping in the lounge.

During nights that he did sleep in his room were nights that he stayed up with only his thoughts to keep him company. Those thoughts were almost always occupied with Neil's death, such as, '_Was his body found? Is he buried with his family? Is he finally reunited with his family?_' The list goes on for miles.

It started affecting his health. Bags formed under his eyes, he got thinner, weaker. The crew tried helping him, offering company, food, and telling him to sleep. The doctor visited him multiple times a week, but he still remained the same.

The pain died down as time went on. Though, the depression washed over him like a wave from time to time, causing him to break down at the most randomest of moments. The crew seemed to get over it pretty fast as they already found a replacement to fill the empty position. The position that rightfully belonged to Neil.

When Haro first saw the new recruit, it was like a stab to the gut. The messy ginger hair, those sky blue eyes, but his coy smirk didn't belong on that face. Lyle was the picture perfect definition of Neil, but he was everything Neil wasn't. He was arrogant, mischievous, deceiving. He kept secrets from the rest of the crew and was always in contact with someone.

The overwhelming feeling of anger and hatred bubbled up inside Haro. Someone like Lyle shouldn't look exactly like Neil. He couldn't stand to work with him, but he couldn't refuse orders even if he had a choice. Lyle needed a co-pilot and he was the only one available.

Lyle was a fool to fall in love during times of war. Of anyone he could have chosen, he just had to've fallin love with an enemy spy! He was stupid to not see through her facade. She looked exactly like _them_. It was a stupid decision.

The girl didn't even know she was the enemy until she was controlled by them, like a puppet with strings. She tried to kill him countless times and he still loved her. Tried to save the poor girl too, but she ended up dead.

It was easy to point out his faults. A few of the other members weren't all that happy with him either. He wasn't the nicest of people and certainly not the easiest to get along with. How had he managed to get into Celestial Being?

The facade that was put up crumbled as he was faced with the mercenary that killed his family. Past all the arrogant personality, there's someone that's aching with pain. Being compared to Neil his entire life as someone lower than him, leaving home to prove everyone wrong. The death of his parents and sister. Learning the death of his twin brother, replacing him and still comparing his own abilities to him. Witnessing the death of his lover, killed right before his eyes. Then avenging the deaths of his family.

Lyle needed someone to seek comfort from. Not pity. Someone that will stand by his side, that's what Neil would've wanted in his time of sorrow, a friend. That's what Haro will be.

All differences will be put aside. There isn't many people that they could trust. They put that trust in each other. Neil will always be in Haro's heart as his first and best friend. Currently, he'll just have to put him aside. Neil will have to wait, Lyle needs a friend. He'll join Neil one day. Not today. He'll die when the time is right.

The world will change and reform to as it sees fit. Unite as one, and cease all fighting. As for Celestial Being, they will remain hidden until they are needed, when fighting continues. They will fight for the dialogues that are to come. That is what it means to be a part of Celestial Being.

"...Change the world, I couldn't so you'll have to do it for me…"

_~Hanasanaide~_

* * *

**A/N**

**For anyone who's read my other Gundam 00 work/fic, I have not updated for a while (4 months) and so I decided to post a little one-shot that I wrote for school a while back based off of the song Hanasanaide, the ending song in the second season. I really liked the song and made it into a fic of Haro and the Dylandy brothers.**


End file.
